


Love Never Fades

by Itsaklainething



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Death, Klaine, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsaklainething/pseuds/Itsaklainething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kept walking, it didn't matter where he was going or for how long but he had to keep going. He didn't even look back, there was no point, no one was following him.</p>
<p>It felt like he’d just blinked and automatically stopped in his tracks. He was in a cemetery.</p>
<p>He took a look around and then suddenly remembered. All of his walks ended up here, it didn't matter where he was going or which way he walked it always took him here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Never Fades

He kept walking, it didn't matter where he was going or for how long but he had to keep going. He didn't even look back, there was no point, no one was following him.

He walked through the dark streets the only light coming from the dim lighting of the street lights, it was a poor estate so some of the lights were brighter than others and some even flickered making his shadow dance as he walked under them.

The November air was clear but cold as the winter started to take over and when he breathed out a puff of steam rose from his mouth like he was smoking. He kept his hands in his pockets of his winter coat to keep them warm and kept his head looking down.

He normally took long strolls at night to clear his head, he never planned a route so the view was always different. Not that he could see much in the dark.

He kept walking taking a left at the end of the road before continuing to walk at the same pace down it. He took a look around but as usual there was no one around. There never was. He looked down at his watch and noticed that the clock had frozen. The hands stuck at the time 10:23PM.

He frowned but didn't stop walking. He looked back at the clock again but when he looked back up he automatically stopped in his tracks. He was in a cemetery, the dark fence was just behind him while a field full of gravestones stuck up out of the ground in front of him.

He took a look around and then suddenly remembered. All of his walks ended up here, it didn't matter where he was going or which way he walked it always took him here. As he stared into the darkness he heard something move behind him and spun around fast to see what it was. But of course he saw nothing.

He took a step forward, leaves that had fallen from the trees and frozen crunched beneath his feet. He smiled knowing what he was looking for. His smile widened when he saw it, or saw him should he say.

Kurt. His boyfriend, or ex now he guessed. Could you date someone while you were dead?

He knew he was dead, I mean how could he forget but sometimes he refused to believe it. He let his mind wander and the flick of the light made him see his shadow and hear normal noises or even let him think so far that he thought his heart was still beating in his evidently still chest.

He knew Kurt was the reason he was here, whenever Kurt came here he suddenly felt alive and then he was walking. Not quite sure where he was going until he ended up here.

He walked towards Kurt who was sitting by a grave stone with his arms wrapped around his legs, he took a seat next to him and took a look at his beautiful face. He seemed to be a little worn down but he would have been the same if it was the other way round, though it had been a year.

He could feel Kurt's sadness and wanted to help him so badly, he remember trying to touch him once but remembered the disappointment he'd gotten when his hand went right through him. His heart ached for just one more touch of Kurt porcelain skin.

He was so angry at himself for not looking when he crossed the road, he hadn't known that he'd have had to being at a zebra crossing but he didn't see the car that wasn't going to stop. From what he remembered it didn't hurt, he was dead before he had even hit the ground but it hurts more now knowing that he'd left Kurt behind.

He stared at the grave stone.

Here lies Blaine Anderson

Died age 23

Loved always by his boyfriend Kurt Hummel

Courage

Prejudice is just ignorance

Beneath the writing was an engraved heart and a bowtie.

He smiled before looking to the floor, he loved his grave stone and wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Having those quotes there meant that ever time Kurt came to see him it was like he was telling him all over again.

"I love you Blaine," Kurt said looking at the grave stone and he looked back up. "I know it's been a year but I'll never stop coming to see you every night," Kurt said with a little giggle and he smiled. He loved hearing the sound of Kurt's voice.

"I love you too," he said to the air knowing he couldn't hear him.

"You know about a month after you died I finally got the courage to start sorting all of your stuff that was littered all around our apartment," Kurt said and his smile widened when he said 'our' like it was still theirs as one. "And I found it in one of your jean pockets, the ring was beautiful and I don't even know when you were going to propose or even if you were going to propose at all, but I would have said yes; you were the love of my life Blaine".

He looked to the floor again. He'd had it all planned, the music, the place, the food, his speech…. He looked back up to see tears running down Kurt's face.

"I'm wearing the ring, I have ever since and I'll never take it off I promise," Kurt said and he looked to Kurt's hand and sure enough there it was, the ring he'd brought him. He'd looked in about a dozen ring shops trying to find the perfect one and that's the one that had called out to him, he was glad that Kurt had decided to wear it though it couldn't fulfil its purpose.

But thinking about it all he just wanted Kurt to be happy, he wanted Kurt to be able to move on and date other people. He wanted Kurt to be able to laugh and make love to someone else, though he didn't like it he wanted Kurt to feel like he wasn't alone.

He gave a sad smile and reached out his hand going to take Kurt's but of course his hand just went through. He settled for lightly resting his hand on top, and Kurt looked down at the hand before smiling raising his head and looking up to the sky.

"I know you're out there somewhere, you're with me and I can feel it," Kurt said and he suddenly felt sad. "You're looking down at me and guiding me through and I love you for that, I love you so much Blaine," Kurt continued.

"I love you too, always will. You have no idea how lost I was until I met you, and you set me free so thank you. Thank you so much for making me the happiest man I ever could have been, I love you Kurt Hummel and I will always be here for you when you need me," he replied to nothing but he was sure that Kurt was getting the message somehow because Kurt smile before standing still looking at the sky.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you Blaine," Kurt said before walking towards the gate of the cemetery and he smile feeling a tear roll down his face. If he put his hand to his face he wouldn't feel the wetness of the tear but he knew it was there and that's all that mattered.

Kurt made his way to the gate before looking back once more giving his gravestone a smile before disappearing out of it. Saying one last sentence. "Until tomorrow," Kurt said and he smiled looking to the ground feeling himself fade away.

"Until tomorrow," he repeated before fading into the darkness.


End file.
